everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Briseida Verdoso
Briseida Verdoso is the daughter of Luisa and the bird prince from the Mexican fairy tale The Greenish Bird. Info Name: Briseida Verdoso Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Greenish Bird Alignment: Royal Roommate: Esperanza Blancaflor Secret Heart's Desire: To become a professional guitarist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing the guitar. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Septimio Pavón. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get bored easily, especially when I don't have my guitar. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's such a fun class! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm not very athletic. Best Friend Forever After: I don't have just one best friend. Why not all of my friends? Character Appearance Briseida is somewhat short, with olive skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a green jacket with a feather pattern and green pants. Personality Briseida loves playing the guitar. She has a guitar which she frequently carries around with her so she can play her songs anywhere. She is talkative and friendly, and has lots of friends. Biography Hola! I'm Briseida Verdoso, the daughter of the Greenish Bird. I'm a princess of Mexico. Our kingdom is located in the plains of Merlin, located in San Luis Potosi. My mother Luisa was one of three daughters. She sewed while her sisters went to bars. A greenish bird, who was an enchanted prince, went to woo her. She bought iron shoes to help her find the prince. She met the Sun, Moon, and Wind on her journey. She met a hermit who could summon all the birds and animals, including an eagle, who told her the greenish bird was to marry. Luisa assisted the eagle, and he brought her to the prince's place. She worked in the kitchen and played the guitar. He then asked every woman to make a cup of cocoa and would marry the girl whose cocoa he drank. He drank Luisa's cocoa (even though it was bitter) and married her. My family lives quite happily in our kingdom. I have two older sisters, Minerva and Narcisa. My sisters are rather lax and love to laze about, while I'm fine with working. I am passionate with the guitar, the greatest of all instruments. I love playing it day and night. I often compose songs in my spare time. I would love to play professionally, even though my destiny meants that it might have to wait until another time. My guitar is green - my favorite color. I also love making cocoa for my friends. Cocoa is quite popular in my father's kingdom. After all, chocolate originated in Mexico. We grow cocoa trees in our kingdom's garden, and I'm always willing to gather some cocoa beans and share them with my friend. I have a sweet tooth, and I love anything with chocolate. I even eat the cocoa beans while they're still beans. I think I'd love to take my destiny. I love birds, and the idea of an enchanted bird prince sounds great to me. i'll even get to play the guitar for the prince! Adios! Trivia *Briseida's surname means "greenish" in Spanish. *Briseida has a pet Zenaida dove named Cocoa. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Mexican Category:The Greenish Bird Category:NibiruMul's OCs II